New Beginnings
by SherryBane
Summary: Alec's life is the epitome of perfect; with a loving family, excellent grades, countless friends and the star of the school football team. What will Alec do when he comes face-to-face with a new student with a dark but not so mysterious past. While his heart, mind, body and soul tells him to get to know and help this new student, he is told to stay away. Which will he chose?
1. Prologue

**A Malec Story: New Beginnings.**

**Summary:** Alec's life is the epitome of perfect; with a loving family, excellent grades, countless friends and the star of the school football team. What will Alec do when he comes face-to-face with a new student with a dark and not so mysterious past. While his heart, mind, body and soul tells him to get to know and help this new students, he is told to stay away. Will he follow his heart, or do as he is told?

With a prologue that has nothing to do with the summary but lead up to it, I guess.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Mortal Instruments (Cassandra Clare owns it!) therefore I own nothing in this story apart from the plot.

**A/N: Please tell me if you like this after reading this because I'm unsure about it since it my very first fan-fiction.  
I finally got it beta-ed by one of my friends so this is the new and improved prologue. He doesn't have an account here so I can put his user name or anything but I would just like to thank him! Thank you!**

**...**

**Prologue.**

Twelve year old Alexander Gideon Lightwood had his good days and he had his bad days. Today had been his school football team's last match of the season and even though his team had won with him scoring the first and last goal, it was one of his bad days.

His ever so loving parents, Robert and Maryse Lightwood, had refused to drive him home after his football match even though it was both their day off from work. His ever so supportive siblings, Isabel, Jace and Max Lightwood, had refused to attend his football match even though they had nothing better to do. And to top it all off, he was going home to have to deal with his only and most annoying cousins, Sebastian and Aline Penhallow, as their parents were going on a business trip and needed a place to stay for a week. _This is not going to end well_, Alec thought. Though family was everything to Alec, he was unfortunate enough to have the most exciting role in the Lightwood house hold; the responsible one.

Alec was pulled out of his thoughts as the bus he had been waiting thirty minutes for came to a sudden stop right in front of him. He showed the paunchy bus driver with dirty short blond hair and a grubby uniform his bus pass and walked to the very back of the bus to take a window seat, isolating himself from the wandering eyes of the other passengers.

The behaviour of his family was very odd that morning when he was leaving for football practice before the actual game, well, more so than usual. It was as if they were hiding something, or at least knew something he didn't. His thoughts were disturbed as he heard something hit the window repeatedly. "Great, it just had to rain," Alec mumbled to himself at the thought of walking home in the pouring rain as the bus did not stop exactly at his door step.

"Thank you," he yelled at the bus driver as he got off the bus and was welcomed by the rain and cold. _Great, just great. It had to rain today of all days_, Alec thought as he made his way to the towering metal gates that were the entrance to his home. He put in the code needed for the gates to open, a security measure the Lightwood parents insisted on since you never know when the thieves would decide to rob the rich part of New York.

Finally, Alec got to the door of his home with some difficulty as the bags he was carrying containing his normal clothing obstructed the use of his hands. He dropped everything in his hand in order to look for the house keys in his football uniform. It wasn't until he went inside with his dark raven hair and pale body dripping wet from the rain did he notice how unusually quiet the Lightwood home was. The house was always full of life with his little siblings running amok everywhere.

"Mom, dad? I'm home!" Alec shouted to test his theory of his family probably being out. "In here honey!" He heard his mum shout back from the living room so he made his way there making his victory at the match known.

"We won the match mum! I scored the-" Alec started but stopped when he saw that every member of his family was gathered around the living room, all with cupcakes with what seemed like rainbow coloured icing in their hands. There was a big banner over their heads that had bold delicate writing that was probably the work of his brother Jace saying: 'Alec-tervention' in red, while a messier writing in blue that was probably his sister's was underneath, reading: 'We know you are gay and it's okay!'

After reading this, Alec looked at his family with a shell-shocked expression as they all shouted "We know you're gay and it's okay!" with a few giggles from his siblings and cousins. Alec looked at each and every one of his family's faces and they all had an accepting smile that dissipated all of Alec's wrongly placed worries of family rejection and being on his own. He was even happy to see his cousins were supporting. He finally took a better look at his surroundings and noticed there was food everywhere. His family refused to attend his football match, simply to throw him a coming out party he didn't know about.

Alec tried his hardest to hide his surprise, to no avail. He opened his mouth to say something but everyone in the room ran to him and engulfed him in a big family hug he was sure he would never forget.

Twelve year old Alexander Gideon Lightwood had his good days and he had his bad days. And while today had started with a lot of unpleasant events, it ended up to be one of his many favorite family moments.

**...**

Please review so I know people are actually reading this so I know whether so not to continue.

**Sherry.**


	2. Chapter One

Hey, this is the actual chapter one of this story since the one before was a prologue.

Still not sure about the story since it just popped into my head and wouldn't get out so I decided to write it down and post it here.  
My friend just beta-ed this chapter too so yaay! It won't have the mistakes I made in it!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing since Cassandra Clare is the author of the Mortal Instruments...

Anyway, where you go. Hope you like it. It's slightly longer than the prologue and I'm a little proud of it, a little.

**...**

**Chapter one**

It was a Sunday night and while Alec was encouraging his siblings to go to bed early since the next day would be their first day back to school after a long break, Jace and Isabel would rather fight over the TV remote.

"Come on Alec, tell Jace to give me the remote. I'm the girl here so I deserve to watch whatever I want!" Alec's younger sister, Izzy yelled at Alec from the living room floor where she was battling Jace for the right to the remote. "No! You both need to stop fighting and pass me the remote. You are going to wake Max with the amount of noise you are making and it took me forever to convince him to go to sleep." Alec responded, frustration clearly showing in his voice. "And besides, I haven't watched anything all day so I'm the one who deserves to watch the TV", he added as he took the remote from in between Jace and Izzy's hands. "Hey! Not fair!" Jace and Izzy yelled in unison and got off the floor as Alec surfed the TV, paying no attention to their mumbled insults directed at him.

"You're putting it on the news?" Jace asked as he noticed the channel the TV was now on. "Mum and dad put me in charge so it's either you watch the news with me or go do homework, besides I'm only watching this for a few min-" Alec was cut off with a shouted "Oh my god!" from Izzy. "What? What's wrong?" Alec asked in one breath, thinking something was wrong with his sister. "Turn the volume up, turn up the volume," she said pointing at the television and Alec complied.

"Mr Marcus Bane of forty-two years was murdered a week ago in his own family home by his son, Magnus Bane of seventeen. According to witnesses of this incident, Magnus' attack on his father was merely self defence although he did not need to go as far as murder." A man that looked to be in his mid-thirties said from the TV. At this, the three siblings shared a look before turning back to the television in unison, now listening to the female reporter accompanying the man. "The wife of the late Mr Bane, Hannah Bane, insists that Magnus committed this crime to defend her and himself as the late Mr Bane was physically abusing them. Seventeen year old Magnus Bane is said to be innocent as he indeed killed his father in self defence. However, the parents of the late Mr Bane are still pressing charges on their grandson, that he either assisted his mother in killing their son or it was assisted suicide as Mr Bane was depressed." The man before continued. "Yes Sara, it seems that the late Mr Bane was on medication and hadn't been taking it for a while before this incident, therefore causing speculation that Mr Bane attacked his son and wife without intention. But that isn't stopping Mr and Mrs Bane from calling his their own grandson and daughter-in-law murderers"

Alec, after hearing all of this, turned off the television and glared at his sibling. "You guys shouldn't be listening to stuff like that," Alec said with conviction, in attempt to hide all the bad things that are happening in the world from his younger siblings.

"You can't protect us from everything, you know, plus you put it on that God forsaken channel," Jace said, catching on what his brother is trying to do. "And, you are like only a year and half older than us," he continued. "Oh my god! Can you guys believe that?!" Izzy asked, ignoring the fact that her brothers were in the middle of an argument. "I mean, killing his own dad? That's like...It's crazy! Is he going to go to prison now?" Izzy asked, wide-eyed, staring at Alec for an answer.

"No, I don't think so. You heard what they said. It was self defense. It's not like he could just sit there and watch his dad kill him. Anyway, we should really be getting some sleep now. It's getting late and we have school tomorrow" Alec said as he turned off the lights in the living room. "Hey! We are still in here you idiot," Jace yelled at his brother but Alec didn't hear as he was in deep thought thinking how a father could do something that could cause his own son to have no choice but to kill him.

...

"Come on guys!" Alec shouted at his siblings from the bottom of the staircase with Izzy, Max and Jace at the top. "We are going to be late if you don't get down here, now.", he continued when he was ignored.

"No, no, no, NO!" Alec's youngest brother, Max, replied, descending one stair after each no, contradicting his words. "Why can't mum or dad drive us?", he asked once he had descended all the stairs.

"They had a night shift and are tired so we have to take the bus Max." Alec replied, running his hand through Max's hair and said, "You need to brush your hair Max."

"But why?" Max asked, dragging out the 'y' in why. "Anyway, your hair isn't any better," he added as an afterthought.

"He's right, Alec. It wouldn't hurt to put some gel in your hair. It would look incredible!" Izzy said, making Max jump in surprise as he didn't see her coming down the stairs. "Yeah, whatever. Just get your stuff, we're going," Alec replied in irritation since that was not the first time his sister had suggested anything such as hair products.

Alec walked off to the door to put on his black leather jacket and shouted at his siblings once more to get a move on. Once they were all out of the house and ready, Alec locked the door, opening the gates and went out, trusting his siblings to close it behind them. They walked to the bus stop in comfortable silence, Jace and Izzy in front and Alec with Max behind them. Max took a different bus to school so he walked away to his friends when they got to the bus stop. Izzy took her phone out, texting vigorously as if her life depended on whatever she was typing. Upon seeing a short petite girl with red hair, Jace said his goodbye to Alec and walked off to her.

Alec didn't have to wait long for the big bright yellow bus to arrive. He got in without a word and went straight to the back of the bus where he knew his friends would be sitting. "Hey, man," a boy with brown eyes and messy long brown hair greeted being the first to notice Alec's arrival. "Hi, Jordan," Alec replied, sitting down next to Jordan.

"Didn't know you were taking the bus today," a boy on the opposite side of Jordan said, looking over Jordan in order to see Alec. "Oh, my parents were on night so they couldn't drive us." Alec replied. "Well, Simon was just telling me how you scored the last goal in the last game. Sorry I couldn't make it there by the way. Coach must have been fuming!" Jordan said, directing his apology to both boys sitting on each side of him.

"Oh it's okay, you finally got a date with Mai. You've been trying to get her to go out with you for months!" Simon exclaimed, then directed his next words to both of his friends, "anyway, did you guys see the news yesterday? Some seventeen year old dude killed his own dad! Can you believe that?"

"Hold on, hold on, you watch the news Lewis? The news?" Jordan said, making the word news sound like a curse. "Wait, I'm telling you that a guy killed his own dad and that's what you're focusing on? That I watched the news?" Simon asked, looking at Alec for support and when Alec just looked at him blankly, he added "plus, I wasn't watching news, I just happened to be in the same room with my mum when she had the remote control."

"Whatever!" Jordan said in distaste. "And yes, I did hear about that and no I didn't watch the news, I heard my parents talking about it this morning," he answered Simon's earlier question and added the last part so he didn't seem hypocritical.

"Yeah, I watched it too. It's pretty sad isn't it? And his grandparents are trying to sue him for it as well even though it was self defense," Alec said, bringing his friends' attention to him. "Uh huh, but he's probably only saying that 'cause he doesn't want to go behind bars," Jordan said, looking at Alec thoughtfully. "Yeah, maybe. I doubt it though but the kid has the weirdest name in the history of names," Simon said. "Oh year, Magna Dane or something. Who calls their child that?!" Jordan asked.

"It was Magnus Bane and I mean- I don't know. It's... unique?" Alec said, adding the last part as a question. "Sure man, if you say so." Jordan said, getting up from his seat since the bus was coming to a stop. Alec and Simon followed suit. They walked across the parking lot together and made their way to the entrance of the very big building with white walls, blue windows and very big and bold block letters spelling out "Alicante High." The school was a mixture of old and new architectural designs since it was a very old school that had recently been modernized. The entrance was entirely made of glass and the grounds were full of flowers, making it look colourful.

Once inside the school, the three friends said their "goodbye"s and "see you later"s before going their separate ways to find their individual lockers. With much difficulty, Alec made his way to his locker, tying not to knock anyone over or be knocked over in the already crowded corridor. He dropped all the books he wasn't going to need that day in his locker once he got to it. He made his way to his first class upon hearing the bell indicating that pupils should be in their first lessons.

_Maths, how great_, Alec thought as he got into the maths class and went to the very back of the class to take his seat. Though Alec was at the top of every class, he didn't like the attention he got from both students and teachers, teachers more so because of his parents' social standing. He hated it when people tried to talk to him or praise him simply because his father was a popular lawyer who has won every case he's taken on, making the Lightwood family more than rich.

Alec noticed that the class was almost full but the teacher was nowhere to be found. Miss Lola was never late. All the students called her by her first name because she had requested it on her first day as she said she felt old when addressed by her last name. All the students complied as she was the youngest teacher and it felt odd treating her like the other teachers.

Alec got his dark blue A5 notebook and drawing pencil out and started doodling since there was no teaching going on. He didn't notice when Miss Lola finally made an appearance with a boy trailing behind her.

"Hello, class. It's nice to have you all back after such a nice weekend, " Alec heard Miss Lola say but didn't look up since they got the same speech practically every Monday morning but he was surprised at her next words. "Here is a new student that will be joining us here at Alicante High. I hope you are very nice to him. This is Magnus Bane, everyone."

At this, all the students in the class started whispering to each other in rapid speech, staring at the new student. There were some shocked faces and some terrified ones. Clearly they had also heard about the seventeen year old murderer who had killed his own father.

However, Alec had a slow reaction to this. Having only just processed what his teacher had said, he brought his head up slowly, trying to take a look at the kid with the unique name. He noticed that the new kid was wearing black Doc Marten boots, matching black leather trousers with a studded belt that had the letter M on it. Alec looked further up and saw that he was wearing a silky white V necked top that revealed smooth caramel skin and when Alec finally looked all the way up to take a look at the face of the object of his classmates' fears, he saw the most beautiful golden-green eyes, looking right back at him.

**...**

So, what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Tell me through a review. If not, I've just wasted a couple of hours of my life I'm never getting back. *sigh* This chapter turned out mach longer than I planed since I was originally going to make this into two separate chapters.

Thank you to the few people you have put this on their favorites and followed the story but please review and let me know what you think?

**Sherry.**


	3. Chapter Two

Hello, here is the next chapter and I hope you like it.  
I originally planned this to be the chapter where the boys actually talk but I got  
carried away and it got long.

I know I sent a message to deviant97 that they will be interacting in this chapter so I'm especially sorry to you. Hope you aren't mad.

In case anyone was wondering, the actual story is four years after the prologue so Alec is sixteen now.

This is the beta-ed version now, hopefully my friend will beta the rest of the chapters to I don't have to keep posting and updating it later.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing...

**...**

**Chapter two.**

Magnus Bane had never been either embarrassed or ashamed of his own name, ever. In fact, he took great pride in it because it was unique, special, and nobody else shared his it, not that he knew of anyway. But now... now his name was something attached to a murderer, a man that killed his own flesh and blood. Of course he had no choice, in that moment it was either kill or be killed.

So he killed.

Magnus was brought out of his thoughts as he heard his name being called by a feminine voice that must have come from the tall woman wearing a blazer and pencil skirt walking towards him.

"Hello, it's nice to finally meet you Mr Bane. I am the principal here and I'd like to be the first to welcome you to Alicante High," the woman said in a friendly manner with a hint of an authoritative tone. Magnus took the outstretched hand of the principal and said a quiet "Thank you, principal."

"Please, call me Mrs Fray. Come on into my office, there are some things I would like to discuss with you before you start classes if that's okay with you," Mrs Fray said. Magnus gave her a slight nod, thinking that he would have to go whether or not he was okay with it, despite the principal's words.

Magnus followed Mrs Fray into an office, yawning as he sat down in the chair indicated by Mrs Fray. Magnus was tired. He had to wake up early to have this "discussion" as Mrs Fray called it, before classes started. He knew what it was about and though he tried to seem as though it didn't bother him that everyone thought him dangerous, it did.

Magnus had always enjoyed the attention, that was the reason he threw parties in his old house whenever his parents weren't at home. And it was the very same reason why wore such outrageous clothes that no one else would dare think of wearing. Now that he was getting plenty of attention every time his name was mentioned, he wished the very same attention he'd always wanted would be diverted away from him, because the reason of the attention was not what he would like it to be.

"Mr Bane, are you listening?" Mrs Fray said, bringing Magnus from his half-conscious state. "Uh? Oh yeah, you were saying?" Magnus asked, trying his best to be attentive.

Mrs Fray looked at Magnus sympathetically and said, "I'm assuming that you are aware of your current situation, am I correct in my assumption? " Magnus looked at her for a moment, contemplating what she had said and of course he was aware of his situation. Anyone he introduced himself to would either get frightened and try to stay away or call him names he had never associated himself with. Well, not until recently. It wasn't going to be any different here. "Yes, you are correct." Magnus whispered, even though Mrs Fray's question had probably been rhetorical.

"I have spoken to your mother and your attorney and I am to understand that you will not always be in school due to your meeting set to ready you for your court hearing?", she asked, not really looking for confirmation since she had already spoken to a couple of people about this.

"Yes, I'm sorry if it's an inconvenience to you," Magnus said, in an attempt to be polite. "Oh not at all Mr Bane, I am simply checking with you that I have the right information. I have sent for a teacher, Miss Knight, to come get you. She will be the teacher for your first lesson and will be here in a moment," Mrs Fray said. Magnus nodded at this, not liking the obvious sympathy in the older women's voice.

The office door opened and a woman Magnus assumed to be Miss Knight walked in. She looked a little young to be a teacher, with her thin body frame and long light brown hair that matched her soft brown eyes. "Hello Mrs Fray, you called for me?" Miss Knight asked, looking directly at her boss. "Yes, this is the new student we spoke of, Magnus Bane, and he will be joining us from now on," Mrs Fray said, nodding her head in Magnus' direction and he took that as an indication to stand.

Miss Knight looked at Magnus in surprise, as if she had just noticed him. "Oh hello, I'm Miss Knight but you may call me Miss Lola. I'm a maths teacher here," Miss Lola said and outstretched her right hand to Magnus and he took it in his. Miss Lola gave him a nice soft smile.

"Right," Mrs Fray said, gaining the attention of both teacher and student. "Mr Bane is in your first class so I would like you to take him there," Mrs Fray said, just as the bell indicating the beginning of the first lesson rang. "Of course, I will," Miss Lola replied with a big smile, seemingly happy with the responsibility bestowed upon her.

Magnus was near the door when he heard Miss Fray say, "Oh, and Mr Bane, if you have any problems at all settling in or problems with any students, please don't hesitate to inform me." At this, Magnus turned around to face his new principal, "Thank you... and please, call me Magnus," he said and walked out of the door to meet Miss Lola, who was quite confused at the irritation Magnus had at the principal's kind words.

"Right this way, Mr Bane." Miss Lola said, pointing to the corridor leading to the maths class. "Its Magnus," Magnus said, following his maths teacher.

"Of course, Magnus. So how is your first day here? You like it?" Miss Lola asked, despite the awkwardness of it all since Magnus hadn't actually been to any lessons yet. "It's good, so far," Magnus replied, already anticipating the horrible day ahead.

"Umm... well, this school is quite friendly but if anyone makes you uncomfortable or says anything about.. you know... you can report it. You don't have to take it," Miss Lola said, looking at Magnus sympathetically. "Oh, thanks, I'll keep that in mind," Magnus said as they reached a door which Magnus figured was his maths class. With a last reassuring look from Miss Lola, they entered the class.

Magnus looked around the class as Miss Lola gave a speech he had no doubt was given every Monday first lesson since it sounded so practiced. He noticed that everyone was looking at Miss Lola intently, apart from a boy sat at the back of the class. He seemed to be drawing in a small book. He had messy black hair that fell over his eyes as he looked down to whatever he it was he was drawing. He had on a simple black leather jacket and underneath that, a dark grey T-shirt. Magnus couldn't see all of the boy's legs due to the table, but he could tell the boy was probably wearing jeans from what he could see.

Magnus turned his attention back to the rest of the class and the whole class, apart from a boy sat at the back, looked at him in curiosity until his name was mentioned. The looks of curiosity were now turned into looks of fear, terror and shock.

Magnus looked at the boy at the back, wondering what his reaction to his name would be. The boy still had his head down, but he seemed to be looking up at Magnus, slowly. Magnus kept his eyes on the other boy and when he finally looked up all the way, Magnus saw that the black haired boy had the most magnificent blue eyes in the universe. He could now see the boy's whole face and he had high cheek bones and pale skin that was emphasised by his raven black hair.

Magnus was intrigued, the boy was a work of art.

Magnus was confused for a while because the boy lacked the look of fear, terror or shock that the rest of the class shared. He was simply... looking.

**...**

The next chapter is written up, just needs checking so it will be up when my friend checks it for me!  
Review to tell me what you think and to let my friend know all his prove reading is greatly appreciated!  
Thank you for reading.

**Sherry.**


	4. Chapter Three

Hello guys, I wanted to post this after I finished the next chapter (which I haven't even started yet) but my friend finished checking this yesterday and I couldn't help but post it so there you go!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing...

**...**

The rest of the maths lesson went by very slowly, in Alec's point of view. He couldn't get the golden-green eyed teen out of his mind.

After the staring contest he had had with Magnus, Alec couldn't keep his mind and eyes off the other boy. He had spent his entire maths lesson so far looking at and away from Magnus, but of course, so had everybody else from that lesson. Everyone had been looking at Magnus, as if they were expecting him to take a knife out any minute and ask for everyone's money and valuables, like he needed it.

Alec was quite confused and didn't know what to make of Magnus. The whole class kept a safe distance away from him but Alec didn't see why. Of course he had killed his own father but Alec was sure he had no other choice, even if his grandparents were trying to sue him.

Alec looked down at his work when he realised his eyes had trailed off to the other boy, yet again without his consent. A light blush appeared on his pale cheeks and he looked around to make sure no one saw, but of course he wasn't that lucky.

Magnus was looking back at him with an amused smirk marring his facial expression. Magnus had been told to sit in an empty seat, two seats away from Alec to the right. Now that Magnus was closer, Alec could swear he saw glimpses of glitter in Magnus' hair. He also seemed to be wearing eyeliner that emphasised the small traces of gold in his green eyes.

Alec internally kicked himself when he realised he was looking at the new student, again. And he was looking right back.

_He doesn't look like a killer_, Alec thought_. In fact, he looks the exact opposite...but looks can be deceiving_, he continued in thought. Alec had met a couple of people that seemed okay in his first impression but the exact opposite when he got to know them. Most just wanted to be his friend because of his social standing or excellent grades. Others, it would be too late to see their true self, like Jonathan Morgenstern... _No!_ Alec told himself. He couldn't think about him at a time like this.

Alec looked down in his maths book that only had a date, title and the first question copied down. He had no difficulty with trigonometry, or any topic or subject for that matter; it was hard to work out missing angles and lengths in triangles when there was a murderer sitting two seats away from you.

Alec sighed in frustration and closed his book, deciding to revise on this when his mind was in a clearer state, not that he actually needed it. Alec was the smartest student in any of his classes, probably the whole school but didn't flaunt it. He was humble in a way that made his siblings wonder if he really didn't know how smart he was.

The whole class started getting out of their seats and Alec realised the bell signalling the end of the lesson had rung without his notice.

He packed his equipment and got out of his seat, making his way to the door and hating how a certain tall dark headed glittery teen was invading his mind.

The rest of Alec's morning lessons went on just like the first; with his mind wandering off to things that had nothing to do with ionic bonding or the group one metals on the periodic table - which were the things he needed to be concentrating on in his lesson just before lunch.

Magnus hadn't been in any other morning lessons after maths but the image of Magnus looking at him straight in the eye was wedged in his mind that it was all he was seeing as he walked down Alicante hallways to the canteen.

_It's only because of my older brotherly instincts_, he thought with conviction. _I'm only preparing myself just in case I'm wrong about him and he is really a psychopathic serial killer and suddenly goes on a killing rampage. Yup! That's it_. Alec was so deep in thought that he didn't notice his brother shouting his name until he was right in front of him.

"Hey! Have you suddenly gone deaf, bro?" Jace asked, swinging his hand on his brother's shoulder awkwardly, since Alec was taller. "Huh? Oh hey Jace," Alec said, as if his brother hadn't spoken. He turned to face his brother, who had a wide grin. "What's up with the huge smile?" he asked. Jace's grin got wider at this, dropping his hand from his brother's shoulder. "Oh you tell me big bro, you tell me!" Jace exclaimed, his grin getting wider by the second. "I dunno, Voldemort came back to life and Harry has to enter mortal combat once again?" Alec said, forgetting about what he was thinking about only a moment ago.

"Err...no? And why the heck would I be happy about that?" Jace said, horrified at the thought of sitting through another Harry Potter movie with his nerd of a brother. "You have an abnormal brain, who knows what you get happy about," Alec said, shrugging. "Uh huh, right. Well, are you gonna guess what I'm happy about or am I gonna have to tell you?" Jace asked. "I don't know. Could it have something to do with Clary?" Alec asked. "Yes! How did you know? Anyway, I finally asked her out and she said yes!" Jace shouted and started walking backwards in order to face his brother while they made their way to the canteen. At the lack of Alec's reaction, he said, "She said yes, she said yes, she said yes," in a singing tone.

"Alright, alright. I'm happy for you, Jace." Alec said, but with a hint of concern in his expression. They were nearly at the entrance of the canteen when Alec put a hand on Jace's shoulder to let him know he wanted him to stop walking. "I really I'm happy for you bu-but be careful alright? I know you really like her so don't mess this up, yeah? And she's the principal's daughter and all so it won't go down well if you treat her like any other girl," Alec said, feeling uncomfortable at giving his brother girlfriend advice since his brother had been in more relationships than he cared to think about.

"No need to worry about that, I really do like her," Jace said looking absolutely sincere. "And since when did you become the ladies man? I thought you were quite the gentlemen's man?" Jace added, trying to ease the tense atmosphere. "Oh shut up!" Alec said as they made their way to their usual table.

As the two brothers sat down with their friends, they received admiring looks from girls and some boys in Alec's case. Jace was smug, always liking the attention while Alec tried his best to avoid the many people trying to catch his eye.

Alec looked at his friends and they were sat in their usual seating at the blue rectangular table. Simon, Clary, Jordan and Mia were all present . He took a look at the seat in front of him and Izzy, who was supposed to be sitting there was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Izzy?" Alec asked, directing his question at no one in particular. "There," Simon said, pointing at the entrance to the canteen. Izzy walked fast to get to the table, talking as she came into hearing distance of her friends. "Oh. My. God!" She exclaimed as she sat down on her seat, facing Alec. "Can you guys believe it?! The guy who killed his dad is the new kid in your grade Alec! They let a bloody murderer into the school. Is that allowed? Why is he even here?" Izzy continued, not waiting for an answer for any of her questions, she said, "well I guess he doesn't really look like a killer..."

"No, he doesn't" Alec said under his breath, resulting in all his friends looking at him. "You've seen him? Did you talk to him? What did he say? What did you say?" Izzy asked, all in one breath. "He was in my maths class but I didn't talk to him," Alec said and images of the new student flooded back into his mind with a vengeance, earning him a headache.

"Are you okay, Alec?" Izzy, Clary and Mia all said in unison after noticing how unusually green Alec had gotten. "Oh yeah – it's nothing. I just need some fresh air. I'm just feeling a little light-headed," Alec replied, brushing off his friends' concerned looks as he got of his seat and walked out of the canteen.

It was quiet and peaceful at the back of the school as most students were either in the canteen or in front of the school building. Alec walked further and further into the little woods of the school, he would always go there to clear his mind since no one would think of looking for him there. The woods really were a nice place, it was a beautiful contrast to the futuristic look of the school buildings. The woods was full of green bushes and a few trees that were evenly spaced out.

He closed his eyes, inhaling the fresh air, but that was not at all what he got. Instead, he could smell the overpowering scent of cigarette smoke; it was suffocating. He turned a corner, expecting to see a group of students a grade below him smoking as he occasionally did. Instead, he met a tall glittery teen with a lit cigarette in his hands and breathing out smoke, leaning against a tree carelessly.

"Urmm... wha-what, what are you doing here?" Alec managed to stutter after getting over his shock. "Well, what are _you_ doing here?" Magnus asked, diverting the question. "I-l always come here... well, sometimes. You really shouldn't be smoking that, especially in school grounds." Alec said, scratching the back of his neck with one hand and the other pointing at Magnus' cigarette momentarily.

"What are you going to do about it? Report me?" Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow and causing Alec to groan internally. "Um-no? I was just saying. I'm just going to go," Alec said, turning to make his way back to school but was stopped by a hand, firmly gripping his hand. He looked at where Magnus had a hold on his hand, just below his elbow and looked back up with a questioning look.

"No, stay," Magnus said, still not letting Alec's hand go. "Well, the bell is going to go in a few minutes anyway, so..." Alec trailed off, leaving his next words unsaid.

"Don't worry about it. You said you came here sometimes. Don't let me intrude." Magnus said, hoping the other boy would stay. He didn't like to admit it but Magnus felt alone since all his so called friends abandoned him after what he had done. It's not like he blamed them but he would have liked a chance to at least tell them what really happened. "Oh okay," Alec said, looking down as Magnus let his hand go, making his skin feel hot from where Magnus had touched him, even though his hands were covered by his jacket.

They stayed silent for a little while, looking at each other and Magnus was the first to break the silence. "So, what might your name be, blue eyes?" Magnus asked, still looking at Alec, though Alec was now looking down again. "Alec. Alec Lightwood," Alec said, his voice a little shaky.

"Alec. Is that short for something?" Magnus asked, trying to figure out in his mind what Alec might be short for. "Alexander, it's-it's short for Alexander" Alec answered, looking up at Magnus again.

"Alexander Lightwood," Magnus said, the name rolling off his tongue like an ancient language. _A perfect name fit for such a beautiful face_, Magnus thought but from the sudden redness of Alec's cheeks, Magnus had no doubt he had voiced his thoughts.

**...**

Hope you liked it! Review?  
I know what I want to happen in the next chapter but not sure where to start it (straight after this? Their next lesson? Alec at home? Magnus at home? The next day?). Suggestions?  
Lets all thank my friend, Angel (that's not his real name), for prove reading and checking this, it is very much appreciated!

**Sherry. **


	5. Chapter Four

Hey, here is the next chapter. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing *sad face*

Chapter four

Alec walked out of the woods with Magnus not far behind. They had spent the rest of their lunch time together, talking. It had been a little uncomfortable and awkward for Alec after Magnus had called him beautiful. Alec kept insisting he wasn't, resulting in showing Magnus how self conscious he was. Magnus didn't let it go until he got Alec to agree that he was indeed beautiful, even though he hadn't meant to say it out loud in the first place.

Alec had never been confident about his looks, or anything for that matter. He felt that his siblings were more noticeable than him, and he liked it that way. Jace, with his golden hair and golden eyes, attracted a lot of attention and unlike his brother, encouraged it. Izzy looked like a female version of Alec, minus the blue eyes. Izzy and Max had Alec's raven black hair but instead of big bright blue eyes like her two brothers, Izzy had intimidating pitch black eyes.

Alec held the school back door open for Magnus when they got to the school building. "Why thank you, what a gentleman," Magnus said, not at all trying to hide his amusement in the least when a light pink colour made an appearance on Alec's cheeks. They entered and just on time, the bell rang. "What lesson have you got? I could show you your class. If you want," Alec said, adding the last part in uncertainty.

Magnus took a piece of paper out the back pocket of his jeans he had received from the receptionist that morning and looked down at it. "Double art with a Mrs Atkinson," he answered, putting the paper back in his pocket. "Oh, so do I. I'll take you there, but I need to go to my locker first to get my sketch book." Alec said, as a group of chattering girls walked past, giving the two boys curious glances. Alec looked down guiltily at their glances, feeling like he'd done something wrong.

They got to Alec's locker in no time at all and Alec got his book. Making their way down a flight of stairs, Magnus' mind wandered off, thinking about how this is going to be another lesson of people staring at him in a way that made him seem like he was the devil's son.

Alec came to an abrupt stop when he got to a red coloured door, causing Magnus to nearly bump into him. "Erm... this is the class," Alec said, pulling Magnus from his thoughts. Without waiting for a response from Magnus, Alec walked in the art class. It was a very big room considering it was an art class. There were big tables arranged to fit four students and some three. There were long tables on each end of the class with all the art equipment set out neatly and a sink at the end of each table. The walls were painted a light red to match the red plastic chairs in the class that were arranged around neutral coloured tables.

"Hello Alexander," a tall slender woman who looked to be in her mid-thirties said, walking towards the two boys. "Hi, Mrs Atkinson. Sorry I'm late," Alec said, noticing that almost everyone else was here and in their seats. "You are not late at all Alexander, just take your seat and get your homework out," the teacher said. "And who's this?" She added as she noticed a tall teen behind Alec. "I'm Magnus Bane," Magnus said, and a millisecond after the sentence left Magnus' lips, the whole aura of the art teacher changed to something Magnus had grown accustomed to for the past week.

"Oh, of course. I was expecting you in my class. Why don't you take a seat with Alexander, Mr Bane, and I will find you a permanent seat once everyone is settled down," Mrs Atkinson said, pointing to Alec's usual table he shared with Clary. "Alright," Magnus said, looking at Alec instead of the teacher he was speaking to. Alec made his way to his seat with Magnus at his heel. They sat down at the table meant for three people at the back of the classroom.

"One of my friends usually sits there," Alec said, noticing that Magnus was sitting on the seat right next to him and feeling quite nervous. "Well, he will just have to sit on this one today," Magnus said, indicating the seat next to him. "It's actually a gi-" Alec was interrupted by a red headed bursting into the class, panting as if she had just run a marathon.

"Sorry I'm late Miss," she said, receiving looks from everyone one in the class. "Clary! Why are you so late?" Mrs Atkinson said, looking up from the pile of papers she had been looking through. "Err... I-I...err," Clary stuttered, making Alec wander why she was so late since she was normally the first into art lessons. "Alright enough, make sure to be on time next time Miss Fray. And please sit down with your homework out, will you?" She said, none of the friendly tone she had used on Alec present.

"Okay Miss, thank you Miss," Clary said, walking towards the table she shared with Alec. "Err... I sit there," she said when she noticed Magnus in her usual seat.

"This is the friend you share your table with?" Magnus said, directing his question at Alec but looking at Clary. "It's not really my table and.. yeah?" Alec said, unsure if that was the right answer even though there couldn't be a wrong answer but not wanting Magnus to be mad at him for reasons unbeknownst to him.

"Well, you can take this seat. It's no different to this one," Magnus said, tapping the seat he was suggesting Clary sit on. "Yeah, I guess not," Clary said, taking her new seat and getting her sketch book out the same time Alec was.

"Did your homework Alec?" Clary asked, having to lean forwards to see Alec since Magnus was obstructing her view. "Yeah, but I don't like it. I don't think I got the shading and tones right," Alec answered, opening his sketch book to a page with Max, his younger brother, sketched and shaded beautifully, with the tones just right.

"Oh. My god! That is awesome! How can you think anything bad about that! If that's your bad work then I can only imagine what your good work is like!" Magnus exclaimed, the look of shock clear in his expression. "It's not really that goo-" Alec stopped talking when Clary snatched his book and started looking through the contents of the book, as if looking for something specific. "Look at this!" Clary said, finally finding the page she was looking for.

It was a painting of both Izzy and Jace, facing away from each other with their hands tangled together. Jace had on all white; white top, white jeans and his golden hair combed back. The only thing that wasn't white were the dark wings that Alec had painted on Jace's back. They were raised as if ready to fly, and his head held upwards. Izzy, in the painting was the opposite of Jace in the painting. She had a black short tight skirt with a matching black leather jacket, her black hair behind her in a way that made it look like it was being blown by the nonexistent wind in the painting. Instead of black wings like Jace, she had pure white angelic wings. She also held up her head, as if looking to the heavens.

Magnus was silent for a moment in, shock apparent in his eyes. When he finally pulled himself out of his surprise at how incredible Alec was at art he said, "you are amazing! That is truly stunning," in a slight whisper as he hadn't gathered his voice to together quite just yet. "No, it's not really..." Alec said, taking his book back from Magnus. "Clary's work is good too..." Alec said, trailing off when he realised that the teacher was stood in front of the class, lashing out instructions.

"Alright, now I will assume you have all done your homework and if not, you will just have to do it now and do what we are supposed to be doing in this lesson after school," Mrs Atkinson said, looking pointedly at a certain student sat in at the middle of the class with dyed black hair. "Now, the whole project is about disguise so I want you to take the sketched portraits you were supposed to do as homework and disguise it. Now that can mean anything, it depends on your intake and opinion of the title 'disguise.' You could do anything from masks to changing the person in your sketch's identity completely." Mrs Atkinson said, as she went through a Powerpoint presentation of pictures of masks. "I will not be here on Friday, which is our next lesson but I expect each and every single one of you to actually do this with the cover teacher. This project will last for two weeks so by next week Friday, I expect no less than a sketch and another page with the subject in the sketch disguised," she said, in a way that meant she had finished with her lecture and there was no room for discussion.

"So, what are you going to do? What did you do for the homework anyway?" Alec asked, looking at Clary over Magnus. "I drew Jace's face so I don't know how to 'disguise' that," Clary said, making quotation marks with her fingers when she said disguise. "What are you going to do..." Clary trailed off when she realised she didn't know the name of the glittery teen sitting in her seat. "Magnus, my name is Magnus Bane." Magnus said. "Oh my god! You are the guy who killed his father?" Clary said, covering her mouth with her hand. At this Alec shouted, "Clary!" making Clary realise how insensitive what she had said was. "Sorry Magnus, it's just Izzy won't shut up about it," she said, giving Magnus an apologetic look. "Izzy?" Magnus asked. "Uh huh, that girl," Clary said, pointing at the painted Izzy on the opened page of Alec's sketch book. "She is my sister," Alec added at Magnus' confused look. "Oh I see. Well, apology accepted. It's not every day you get a murderer in your school is it?" Magnus replied pragmatically.

There was a long silence and surprisingly, Alec was the first to break it. "You are not a murderer," Alec said in a soft whispered voice, looking into Magnus' eyes and remembering what Magnus had told him about the murder while they were in the woods.

_Magnus and Alec had been sitting in the woods quietly for a while now but the silence was getting deafening. Alec had been wanting to ask Magnus about the murder of his father since the silence took place but he was worried that it would be intrusive and insensitive to ask._

_In the end, he asked anyway. "Erm, Magnus?" he called and Magnus nodded at him to let him know he was listening. "So, about your father, why did you do it?" Alec asked, looking away from the other boy. "I mean, ermm... you don't really have to answer, I was just wondering." Alec continued at Magnus' silence._

_"Did your friends send you to ask me that?" Magnus said, breathing out a puff of cigarette smoke, causing Alec to cough a little before he said, "No, I was just wondering. Everyone keeps looking at you weird as if you are going to kill them or something... I was just thinking how you don't look dangerous at all so, so you must have a reason to… you know..." Alec trailed off, realising that he was rambling on, something he usually never did._

_"He attacked my mum. I came back from one of my friend's party and I was a little drunk. When I got to the door, I could hear screaming. She was telling him to calm down, that he shouldn't do this so I burst into the house and there they were. My mum on the floor with the most sad expression on her face. She didn't even look scared or horrified, just... sympathetic, even though my dad has towering over her with a sharp knife. He was about to stab her..." Magnus said, finally looking up from the ground and looking into Alec's eyes with a broken expression. "... so I did what anyone would do, I grabbed the closest thing near me and hit him in the head. He was really ill, so even just that was enough to kill him... I didn't mean to kill him, just stop him." Magnus stopped when Alec put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. "I'm sorry I made you tell me, you didn't have to. I'm sorry," Alec said, looking away from the sad expression on Magnus' face that made his heart ache. Magnus was having none of that, he put his hand on Alec's chin and turned his head to face him again before saying, "You didn't make me tell you. You look like someone I can trust."_

Magnus and Alec were still looking at each other when Clary coughed lightly, feeling as if she was intruding on something. "So Magnus, what are you gonna draw?" she asked, trying to lighten the tension that had grown between Magnus and herself.

Magnus looked at Alec thoughtfully then turned to Clary and said, "Alexander." At this, Alec looked between his two friends, if he could call Magnus that, and stopped at Magnus. "No, no, no!" Alec said, shaking his head to add emphasis to his words.

"Oh, why not Alec?" Clary said the same time Magnus said, "I'm not that bad an artist." Alec glared at Clary then turned to Magnus. "It not about that, I - I just don't like it, being drawn," he said. "So you draw your siblings but I can't draw you?" Magnus said, pointing at Jace and Izzy's picture. "Yeah, come on Alec!" Clary said.

After a few minutes of silence, Alec had a look of defeat when he said, "Fine, you can draw me." At this, Magnus beamed and said, "I can't wait to capture those gorgeous eyes of yours on paper," making Alec blush furiously.

** ...**

Hope you all liked this and thank Angel for prove reading! Next chapter will be up soon!

**Sherry.**


	6. Chapter Five

Here you go, sorry for the long wait. I hope the long length makes up for the lateness.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing...

Chapter five.

**...**

"Alexander, come on. You have to look at me," Magnus said for what must have been the hundredth time. Mrs Atkinson had told Magnus to stay behind after school hours to finish the work everyone else had done for homework. He didn't finish it during the lesson due to a certain blue eyed beauty posing as a distraction, without even knowing it. Since Alec was Magnus' subject for the project, he had to stay behind too.

It had been almost two hours and the portrait of Alec was still not done since the two teens had spent most of the time talking. "I need to be able to see your eyes to draw them," Magnus said, wanting Alec to look at him. "No you don't," Alec said, knowing how childish he sounded. "Yes. I do, I need to get the lighting, toning and colour right," Magnus said, trying to be the voice of reason. "You are not even using colour! This is meant to be a pencil sketch, you can use colour in the second piece." Alec mumbled, still looking intently at the art classroom floor. Magnus realised that Alec wasn't giving in so he dropped the pencil he was using took Alec's face in his hand then turned his head slowly, so they were face to face. "Yeah, you are right, but I just want your eyes on me," Magnus said, making Alec pull back and looking at his phone just for something to do. It wasn't until then that he realised how long they had been in school.

"It's been two hours, I think we should go or my mum is going to get worried," Alec said, still looking at his phone. "But you called home to let her know you were going to be late, didn't you?" Magnus asked, not wanting to leave just yet. "Yeah, but I didn't tell her it was going to be this late," Alec said, finally looking up at Magnus and said, "I'll help you pack up."

The two boys got up from their seat at the same time, causing them to nearly headbutt each other. Alec was about to fall when Magnus got hold of his shoulders to steady the other boy. They were only inches apart now, staring into each other's eyes. Magnus was about to lean forwards to close the space between them when Alec pulled back and turned around, making Magnus sigh. Alec turned back around with red cheeks, making sure to avoid golden-green eyes. He took Magnus' pencils and book and stretched out his arms to pass them to Magnus. Magnus gave him a little smile and took his stuff and put them in his bag.

"Don't we need to lock the class up or something?" Magnus asked once they were at the door of the class. "No, the cleaners need it open when they come to work. They will lock it up after." Alec replied, closing the door behind him. They walked in comfortable silence as they made their way to the school exit. When they got there, Alec got his phone out again, getting ready to call his mum to pick him up. "What are you doing?" Magnus asked when he saw Alec looking at his phone. "Oh, just calling my mum to see if she could pick me up... or my dad. Whichever is free," Alec said, pressing the call button for his home number. "I could drive you, if you want," Magnus said, looking hopeful and sounding nervous. " Oh no, it's okay. Thank you," Alec said, just before he heard a shriek at the other end of his phone.

"Alec! You are so late, I was getting worried!" Izzy mumbled, sounding as if she had a mouth full of food. "Are you eating, Izzy?" Alec said, looking uncomfortable at the fact that his sister could choke on whatever she was eating while talking. "Yeah?" Izzy said. "Pass the phone to Jace, you shouldn't be talking with a full mouth," Alec said. After hearing Izzy shout Jace, he looked up and was surprised to see that Magnus was still there, jingling his keys in between his long fingers.

"What's up bro? Why are you so late? Wait a minute, are you getting laid or something?" Jace asked through the phone, shocked at what his brother might be doing. "No!" Alec exclaimed and added in a softer tone, "I just had to stay behind to get some work done. That's all. Is mum or dad at home? I want to know if either one can come get me," Alec said, looking at Magnus. "Nope, sorry bro. Dad took Max to his judo thing and mum went out. I think she said has a meeting or something" Jace said, and Alec heard Izzy shout, "yeah! She does have a meeting!" somewhere near Jace. "Yeah, sorry bro. You'll have to take the bus," said Jace, sounding genuinely sorry since his brother did not do well with public transport. "Oh it's okay, I'll just take the bus. See you later," Alec said, dreading his journey home. He hit the end button and put his phone in his pocket.

"They are both out so I'm going to take the bus," Alec said, looking at Magnus one last time and turning away towards the school gates."No you are not." Magnus said, grabbing Alec's hands in his and pulled him to the student car park. "I'll drive you," he continued once they were in front of a shiny black and red motorcycle with a red helmet hanging from one of the handles. "Wait no, you don't have to drive me," Alec said and when he noticed Magnus putting the helmet on, he added, "especially not on that." Magnus carried on as if Alec hadn't spoken. He got his keys and opened the boot of the motorcycle and got out another helmet and instead of giving it to Alec, he put it on the other boy himself. Magnus got on the intimidating mechanism and signalled for Alec to get on. "This can't be safe," Alec said, but still moved towards rather than away from the motorcycle. "Come on, it's not that bad," Magnus said, patting the only spare seat behind him. Alec gave a final sigh and got on the seat and the engine of the motorcycle came to life immediately. "I could easily fall off this you know," Alec said, uncertainty clear in his voice. "Not if you hold on to me, tightly," Magnus replied, turning to Alec with one raised eyebrow. "Where to?" Magnus asked, realising he didn't know where the other boy lived.

They were on the main road in no time; Magnus riding his motorcycle in top speed and Alec holding on tightly, as Magnus had suggested, for dear life. "Magnus? Do you think you could slow down a little?" Alec shouted over the roaring engine and passing cars, fearing for his and Magnus' life. "It's fine Alec, and besides this is normal speed," Magnus shouted back. A big black Benz car passed them at top speed, making Alec move impossibly closer to Magnus and tightening his grip on him, possibly suffocating the other boy. His started to have a funny feeling in his stomach, as if it was overflowing with butterflies. Whether the feeling was from the fact that his life was now on a loose thread or the proximity of Magnus, Alec didn't know but either way, he didn't mind the feeling. With that though, he made himself comfortable by placing his head on Magnus' back, pulling him closer and breathing slowly and steadily to make sure his heart was still working properly.

A white van drove past the two boys, bringing Alec from his dazed state. "You alright back there?" Magnus asked, making Alec pull his head back and suddenly realise that he was supposed to be directing Magnus to his home. "Oh yeah, I'm okay. Turn on the second left," Alec said the last part as the motorcycle zoomed past his local supermarket.

When Magnus came to the turn Alec directed him, he made a quick left turn, gaining a gasp of surprise from the other boy. " You live here?" Magnus asked as he saw that all the houses on that street were mansions rather than houses. " Err yeah, I live further down the road. The one with pale green painted walls," Alec said as said mansion with pale green painted walls came into view. It was practically the biggest house on that road and considering how big they all were, the Lightwood home seemed like a castle to Magnus. Though he had seen some pretty big houses in his life, he'd not seen one quite this majestic. The walls of the house were big and tall with high windows and a beautiful garden full of green grass and flowers. Though Magnus found the house beautiful, the high metal gates took a bit away from the natural look of the house. He came to a stop when he got to the gates, stopping the engine and parking the motorcycle just on the side walk in front the house. He got off and held his hand out for Alec to take.

Alec did just that and took his helmet off to return to Magnus. "Erm.. thank you," Alec said, embarrassed that he had been scared to ride the motorcycle in the beginning. "It's no problem at all. In fact, it was a pleasure," Magnus replied, looking at the other boy. "Oh and I will have to finish that sketch sometime, perhaps we could stay behind after school tomorrow?" Magnus asked, sounding far too hopeful for his liking. "I can't tomorrow. Football practice," Alec replied, a hint of disappointment in his low voice. "Plus you don't need me there, I could send you a picture or something," Alec said. " You could, but I prefer to have the real thing," Magnus replied, stepping closer to Alec. A slight pink colour appeared on Alec's cheeks as he looked down. "Oh," was all he could say.

"Well, I guess you have to go," Magnus said, pointing in the general direction of Alec's house. Alec didn't look but he had no doubt his nosey sister was looking at them through the Window. "Oh yes, I'll call you later," Alec said, adding the last part just to be friendly. Magnus reached into Alec's pocket, making Alec jump slightly out of surprise. Magnus had gotten Alec's phone out of the other teen's pocket, looking down at it and typing in something like his whole existence depended on it. "Wha-what are you doing?" Alec stuttered, not entirely sure what was going on. "Well, you can't call me later if you don't have my number, now can you?" Magnus replied, placing the phone in the pocket he had taken it from.

Alec looked up just in time to see Magnus swing one leg over the motorcycle and as he said, "I'll be waiting for your call, blue eyes," and drove off back to the main street leaving a confused Alec behind.

"I'm home!" Alec shouted once he got into his house, placing his hand on the pocket which his phone was in, as if protecting a piece of merchandise. Alec was only midway of taking off his jacket off when Izzy ran to him, giving him a suspicious but knowing look. "Who was that?" Izzy asked in a voice a child would use to ask for candy. She nudged his older brother when she was ignored. "Come on! I didn't see his face properly! Who was it?" Izzy shouted, not liking the fact that she wasn't getting her way. "No one," Alec replied, getting ready to climb up the stairs to his bedroom. " It was obviously someone!" Izzy said, irritation clear in her voice.

" What's going on?" Alec heard Jace say from the doorway that led to the kitchen. "Alec's got a new boyfriend and won't tell me who he is!" Izzy said, glaring at Alec as she said it. "Oh congrats bro! So, who is he?" Jace asked, wiggling his blond eyebrows. "No one! I really don't have a boyfriend! It was just a friend," Alec replied, bristling at the thought of Magnus being his boyfriend. _We don't even know each other that well_, Alec thought, making his head feel light. He was happy when Jace let it go but unfortunately, his sister was far too persistent. "A friend you say?" Izzy said, crossing her arms over her chest with a disbelieving look. "Yeah, now leave me alone! I've got work to do!" Alec exclaimed, ascending the staircase. " At least tell me his name!" Izzy shouted at Alec, who was already up the stairs. "Fine, it's Magnus." Alec shouted back, knowing his sister will have many questions as to why he got dropped off by a motorcycling murderer.

Alec dropped his bag on to his study table set by the window. He checked the time and it was only a little past five. He decided to get his homework done so it was out of the way. Alec took his shoes off, changed his clothes into black tracksuit bottoms and a gray hoodie, putting anything in his jeans pocket into his tracksuit bottoms. He sat down, ready to work.

An hour later Alec had only got one question done for maths and nothing at all for his art project. He tried his hardest to concentrate but his mind kept drifting off to a tall slender male with beautiful golden-green eyes. He sighed and packed his maths book away, deciding to do that later. Sitting back down in his seat, Alec closed his eyes and breathed slowly to relax, but he only saw golden-green eyes in his inner eyelids, again.

Sighing again, he got out his art equipment to draw seeing as doing art always calmed him. Before he could even decide what he was drawing, his hands got the pencil and started to sketch, like it had a mind of its own. Not long after, Alec was staring at his new art work: a portrait of a teen boy with long, spiked black glittery hair, caramel skin, and slightly glossed lips. Alec had given said teen slits of green and gold for eyeballs, instead of normal circular pupils, making them resemble the eyes of a cat. Alec smiled at himself, because in his opinion, that was the best painting he had ever done.

He jumped onto his bed with tiredness and a big smile. He felt something dig into his thighs and reached into his pocket for it; it was his phone. Just then, he unconsciously started to look through his contacts, finding a name he hadn't had when he left for school that morning; Magnus Bane. Alec was debating whether to call the other boy or not. _Well he did tell me to call him_, Alec thought, wondering if eight forty five was too late to call. Before he knew it, he had hit the call button. It only took two rings for Alec to hear a familiar voice on the other side of the line. "Hello, Magnus Bane here. Who is speaking?" Magnus asked in a not so welcoming tone, but that quickly changed when he realised who was calling him. "Oh hi it-it's Alec, sorry if I'm disturbing you," Alec said through the phone, sitting up on his bed. "No, not at all. I didn't think you would call," Magnus said. "I thought you wanted me to," Alec said, misinterpreting Magnus' words. "Of course I did! I gave you my number didn't I?" Magnus said, sounding proud of himself for doing so. "Er yeah, I wasn't sure if you wanted me to call now or..." Alec trailed off, unsure of what to say.

" So, you called. How are you?" Magnus asked, making small talk. "You saw me only a couple of hours ago," Alec said, making Magnus chuckle. "Yes, indeed I did. So you didn't get grief for getting home late?" Magnus asked, not wanting the other boy to get in trouble on his account. "No not really, I haven't seen my dad since he got back with my brother and I think my mum's meeting is taking longer than she expected. I've been in my room since I got back," Alec said, not sure if he'd even answered the original question he added, "so no, I didn't." This made Magnus chuckle again. "You've been in your room all this time?" Magnus asked, sounding shocked. "Alexander! You need to get out more," Magnus shouted through the phone before Alec could answer his previous question. "Well, there is nowhere to go today so..." Alec replied. " Yes there is! I found a night club near your house on my way back, why don't you go there?" Magnus asked. "I'm not a party kind of person and it gets too crowded as well," Alec replied. He didn't like going to parties or clubs much, unless his siblings and friends drag him to it that is. "Well we will just have to change that, won't we? You will have to come to one of my parties then, you should come the next time I throw one. It will be a while in my current... situation," Magnus' tone turned sour near the end. "Oh okay, sounds fun," Alec replied just before a knock came from the other side of his door. "Erm.. Magnus I have to go," Alec said reluctantly. " Oh? So soon?" Magnus replied, a hint of disappointment in his voice. " Yeah, sorry. I think my mum is home now. They are probably going to make me sit through another family movie," Alec said, thinking he would much rather talk to Magnus than watch a movie he is likely to hate. The knock came again and Alec shouted, "I'm coming!" Before going back to the phone. "Well, I guess you have to go," Magnus said, having heard the violent knocking on Alec door. "Yeah, see you tomorrow Magnus," Alec said, and Magnus responded with, "See you soon, Alexander." The line went dead and Alec was counting down the hours that would bring him to tomorrow.

...

I've started the next chapter so hopefully it will be done soon. Thank the wonderful Angel for prove reading this.  
Hope you like it!

**Sherry.**


	7. Chapter Six

Hey there my loyal readers!  
So incredibly sorry for the late update; school work, revision and anime has taken over my life (lets not forget Malec!). Consider this as a Valentin's day present wrapped in Malec goodness!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing...

**A/N:** I would like to add that when I mention football, I mean American soccer. Since I'm in England I find it weird calling it soccer so I just put football. (Angel thought it would be a good idea to mention this to reduce confusion).

Chapter Six

The next day went agonisingly slow for Alec. He had made a good job of avoiding his siblings so far, knowing they would inevitably have questions for him about a certain teen who, to his disappointment, he hadn't seen all day. It was only lunch time and Alec wished he could go home or at least anywhere but school. Although Alec was a star student, it didn't mean he particularly enjoyed school. He was near his friends in the canteen when he heard their usual chattering. "Wait, you're telling me Magnus Bane, new killer in town, dropped Alec home last night?" he heard Jordan say. "How many times do you want me to repeat it, huh?" Izzy snapped, looking around for anyone else with the courage to repeat what she had said a million times. Izzy looked up and noticed Alec standing not far from their table. "Hey Alec, come sit," she said innocently, as if she hadn't been gossiping about her older brother only seconds ago.

"Erm... no thanks. I'm going to take a walk, I need fresh air," Alec said, knowing very well why his sister wanted him to sit; to interrogate him. "Alright bro, see you later." Jace interjected before Izzy could pester Alec any longer. Alec nodded his thanks to Jace and made his way to the woods behind the school, hoping that Magnus would be there. He sat down on the very spot he sat with Magnus onlythe day before for a few minutes, waiting. Magnus didn't show up; Alec wondered if he was okay. He got his phone out and before he knew it, he had sent a message to the boy in question of not being there.

Magnus was sat in the middle of a meeting with his attorney when he felt a vibration in his pocket, indicating that he had a message. He sighed at the fact that he couldn't check who the message was from while his lawyer was going on about something which was probably important to his case, that would be rude.

He woke up that morning feeling lively at the fact that he was going to see his blue eyed beauty, that was until he got a call from his lawyer telling him he and his mother needed to come immediately. He felt a sharp pain in his ribs and realised he had zoned off again. He looked up at his mother and was greeted with a killer glare he would never get used to and came to a conclusion of the source of the pain in his ribs; his mother had pinched him. He knew he should be paying attention since there was a problem of some sort with his case but he just wasn't bothered enough to care. He knew in his heart that he wouldn't have killed his father if the choice was given, he couldn't watch his dad kill his mother, and so in his heart he knew he was innocent. He didn't need to prove that to anyone.

Magnus' eyes trailed off to his lawyer, catching his last words. "So, they've arranged your hearing to take place at the _Institute_ on Saturday at one o'clock. In order for us to be completely ready, I would like you to be there an hour early so we can go through some things. It's your first hearing so we have to give them everything we've got, it will intimidate the opponent." He said in a monotonous voice. "Okay, thank you so much Mr Starkweather. Your help is very much appreciated," Magnus' mum said while standing up from her seat. "No need to thank me Mrs Bane, I am getting paid for this after all, right?" Mr Starkweather said as he got off his seat. _Of course, he is just after the money, _Magnus thought. "Right. We will be on our way then," Magnus' mother said, still oblivious to the fact that her son's lawyer just implied he simply wants the money and doesn't care whether or not he wins the case. "I will see you on Saturday then, please don't be late," Mr Starkweather said as he held the door for Magnus and his mother to get out. "Bye Magnus," he said once they were out of his office and Magnus simply nodded his goodbye.

Immediately after the door closed indicating the lawyer had gone in his office once again, Hannah turned to her son with a sad expression. "It's going to be okay Magnus, right?" She said, asking for confirmation instead of giving consolation, making Magnus notice that the confident aura of his mother had dropped. "Of course mum, don't worry yourself too much. Mr Starkweatheris one of the best lawyers so we will win the case. Plus, it was just...defence so this whole thing is pointless. Grandma and grandpa just can't accept that their son was ill and there was nothing to do about it," Magnus said, trying to ease his mother's worries. It was in vain sinceHannah's expression turned sour at what Magnus had said. "Don't talk ill of your father like that, he just... couldn't be helped. He was a good man before-before he-" Hannah's voice broke as a flood of tears flowed down her face. Magnus put his hands around his mother, rubbing her back and whispering soothing words into her hears. "It's going to be fine mum, I promise." Hannahnodded under her son's chin and wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her peach cardigan. Magnus took his mother's hands in his and they walked out of the building to the car park, hand in hand. It wasn't until Hannah started the car that Magnus realised he hadn't checked the message, he got his phone out of his pocket and a big smile replaced the grim expression he wore moments ago. The message read: "Hey, are you in school today? I haven't seen you so I was wondering if you were okay. If you are in school, where are you? Oh and this is Alec by the way." Magnus checked the time on his phone; it was ten minutes till lunch break was over. "Mum, could you drop me off in school?" Magnus asked, hoping his mother didn't have to go to work. "You don't have to go if you don't want to. It's nearly over anyway and I called your principal to let her know you wouldn't be in," Hannah said, not taking her eyes off the road once. "Oh its okay, I don't want to miss too much," Magnus said, trying to look sincere. "You are finally taking school seriously?!" Hannah said, unsure if itwas school her son really wanted to go to. Magnus had never liked the idea of school. "Uh-huh, is that so hard to believe?" Magnus replied, trying his best to look innocent. "Er.. I guess not," Hannah said, still unbelieving. Magnus quickly texted back a reply saying: "on my way, meet u behind de skl. N u don't hv 2 clarify who u r silly, I knw its you xoxox"

Alec felt his phone buzz in his hand, bringing him out of his dazed state. It took him a couple of seconds to realise the buzzing of his phone meant he's got a new message. He checked his phone and blushed a light pink colour when he read the message and blushed a deeper red when he saw the hugs and kisses Magnus had added at the end of the message. He wondered what Magnus meant by "on my way." Did he mean he was in school and coming or just getting into school? He was sat there alone for a few more minutes when he heard hurried footsteps and for a second, he thought Izzy had followed him into his hiding place. He got up quickly just in case he needed to make a run for it away from his sister. He stopped short when he saw Magnus coming into view. He seemed a little out of breath, his hair a little dishevelled but to Alec, it made him lookall the more beautiful.

"Miss me?" Magnus asked, his signature smirk present on his face. "Erm... I-I" Alec stuttered, unsure what the right answer was. He didn't want to make it seem as if he'd been thinking about Magnus, which he had. A slight laugh escaped Magnus' lips and he said, "Just joking. But you did text." Alec shifted from one foot to the other, uncertain how he should answer that since he wasn't sure why he texted himself. Magnus leaned on the tree opposite Alec and slid down until he was sitting on the ground. Alec did the same, though not as gracefully as Magnus did.

"How come you haven't been in school till now?" Alec asked, looking anywhere but the boy sitting opposite him. "My asshole of an attorney called this morning, something about important details we need to settle before my hearing on Saturday." Magnus said unconcernedly while fishing for something in his back pocket; he took out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. "Oh, I thought your case was closed because they found out it was defence," Alec said, recalling the news a couple of nights before. "Yeah, but it wasn't proven in court. The police spoke to witness but my grandparents took it to court. They are trying to get me convicted for murder." Magnus said, unsure why he was telling Alec everything. He usually didn't share the bad side of his life to anyone."Why would they do that?" Alec asked, confused that a family member would do something like that. "Well, they-" Magnus' answer was cut short by the bell coming from the school building. "There is no point lighting that up, we've got to get to lesson." Alec said, pointing at the cigarette Magnus was about to light up. "Who says I'm going to lesson?" Magnus asked with one sceptical eyebrow raised. "Bu-but the bell just went," Alec stuttered, not entirely sure if Magnus had heard the bell. "Oh I heard it," Magnus said, as if he read Alec's thoughts. "I'm not even meant to be in school today anyway so I'll wait for you here." Magnus said, lighting up his cigarette despite Alec's worried look. "What lesson do you have anyway?" Alec asked, starting his short walk towards the school. "Double biology, even more reason to skip." Magnus said, following Alec anyway. "I have that too so you might as well come. Knowing the teacher, he will probably test us on Friday about whatever we learn today so its best you come," Alec said, not noticing that Magnus had thrown his cigarette away when Alec mentioned they were in the same class. "Well okay. If you insist." Magnus said, eagerly following Alec.

"Oh my god! I don't get any of this stuff," Magnus exclaimed for the tenth time that lesson. Alec had introduced Magnus to their biology teacher and Magnus was instructed to sit next to Alec in the back seat. They had to sit through a long lecture for the first of the double lesson and now had to spend the last lesson answering questions. "That's because you weren't paying attention while the teacher was explaining it!" Alec said under his breath, trying not to gain any attention from other students and the teacher. Most of the students were either staring or whispering anyway because of Magnus, he didn't need anymore starers. "Neither were you, we were not paying attention together because we were talking. Together! So why do you get it and I don't?! I knew I shouldn't have come to this lesson," Magnus continued, not caring that he sounded like a whiny child. "No, it's good you came. And I only get this because I read ahead in the biology book. Sir never explains anything right," Alec said, looking over at Magnus' book to see what he'd done. "This is so confusing, how am I supposed to know the difference between mitosis and meiosis? They are both just cell division, right?" Magnus said, closing his book in frustration. "Yeah, they are both cell division but mitosis is when a parent cell divides into two identical diploid cells and meiosis is when the parent cell divides into four different haploid cells," Alec said, pointing to the diagram in the text book. "Same difference," Magnus mumbled under his breath as he laid his head on the table, facing away from Alec. "If you don't finish all the questions he will make you do it for homework, you know that, right?" Alec said, closing his book since he finished his work long ago. Magnus signed at the thought of more homework, but his head remained rested on the table.

Alec looked at Magnus, not for the first time, finding himself staring with a sudden urge to touch the other boy's hair. Magnus' hair was slightly spiked with golden glitter here and there. The strands without gel falling down his neck like black silk. Alec blushed furiously as he realised he had unconsciously moved his hand, which was now hovering over Magnus' hair, almost touching. He quickly took his hand back, looking around to see if anyone saw what he just did. "I could help you with it if you want," Alec blurted all in one breath. At that, Magnus lifted his head slightly off the table, once again facing Alec. "Huh?" Magnus asked with questioning eyes. "Your work, I can help you study if you find it hard." At Alec's words, Magnus ' bored expression turned to pure excitement. "Sure, that would be immensely helpful," Magnus said, the thought of spending more time with Alec taking over his mind.

They went on for a while, talking about their schedules and when they had free time. The sound of the classroom phone suddenly rang, attracting both their attentions to the front of the class where the teacher's desk was. They watched their biology teacher have a heated argument with whoever was on the phone; something about "students have to spend all lesson time learning and should not be distributed." The angry expression he had at the end of the conversation said he lost that argument. "Magnus Bane, the principal's office now!" He said, not so kindly. "What? Why?" Magnus said, annoyed that his conversion with Alec was interrupted. "Why don't you go and you will find out," the biology teacher said, scowling as he took his seat. "Fine, whatever." Magnus mumbled as he packed his thing, getting ready to leave. "What's it about?" Alec asked, looking worried. "Nothing to worry yourself about, I don't think." Magnus said, thinking back to the day's events in an attempt to figure out what he'd done wrong. He was nearly out the door when he turned back and said, "Oh Alexander sweetie, wait for me here when the bell goes?" He didn't wait for an answer from Alec and left.

Alec was mortified. He didn't understand why Magnus couldn't have told him that when he was still close to him like normal people. Alec got bored and got out his sketch book to do some drawing to get his mind off the fact that every one keeps staring at him, more so than usual due to Magnus' words before he left. He opened the sketch book of the page of his last work, the painting of Alec the night before. Alec never complimented his own work but this was one artwork he could truly call perfect. He got his pencil out to do little patterns on the background of the already magnificent art piece. He was surprised when the bell went and quickly closed his books and waited for everyone to get out so he could walk out in solitude. He carried his books in his hands and left the classroom. He was further down the corridor when he remembered that Magnus wanted him to wait for him and walked back to his biology class.

Ten minutes in and Magnus was nowhere in sight. Alec sighed, knowing his coach would not be impressed by his lateness. His phone vibrated and he took it out to read his new message, which was from Jordan. "Where de heck r u?! Coach is getin angry!" The message said and Alec replied with a short "sorry, I'm in science corridor. I'll be there in five," deciding Magnus had probably gone home.

"Hey, Alexander! Wait a minute." Alec heard someone yell from behind. He turned around and the annoyed feeling he had for whoever yelling his name dissipated when he realised it was Magnus. "I thought I told you to wait for me," Magnus said, not so pleased that Alec wasn't outside the biology class when he returned. "Oh sorry, I waited for a bit I've got football practice. If I'm late, coach is going to get hysterical." Alec said, feeling guilty. "Oh its fine I can wait for you," Magnus said at the same time someone yelled Alec's name. "Oh I've got to go, I will call after practice," Alec said, running towards the direction the voice had come from. In his hurry, he didn't notice when he dropped one of the books in his hand.

"Alexander! You dropped your-" Magnus tried yelling but Alec was already out of ear shot. He picked up the book and went the general direction Alec had run. He guessed he should be looking for a school field since it was football Alec was going to be playing. It took a few minutes to find the field, considering how big the school was. He had come across two fields with no footballers, but the third time was a charm. It too late to give Alec his book back when he got there since practice had already started. He made his way to the seat stands, deciding to wait for Alec to finish. He checked the time on his phone for something to do. He looked at the book in his hand and for the first time noticed that it was Alec's sketch book. Out of boredom and interest in Alec's work, he opened the book, admiration for Alec's work clear in his eyes. It took him a few minutes to go through all the pages and it was the last one that surprised him the most; it was a painting of him. He inspected the painting further, as if to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him. He tore his eyes away from the painting to look at the football field and Alec was the first player he saw. Alec had just got hold of the ball, making his way to the goal post and effortlessly kicking the ball with enough force to break a wall. He scored, resulting in his team mates jumping on him all at once in a group embrace. Magnus' smile faded, not liking the fact that so many people were hugging Alec, not him. He looked down at the painting again and the slight tension he was feeling in his heart lessened. _I'm the one he spent his valuable time drawing, not them._ Magnus thought, his previous broad smile making another appearance.

**...**

Updates may take longer than usual since my GCSE exams are coming up soon. So I'm sorry for any inconvenience. *Sad face*  
I'm really unsure about this chapter so review and tell me your opinion? You can also PM me to tell me where you would like the story to go in the future, or tell me in a review if you want.

Happy Valentine's day to you all! Hope you had a wonderful day (it was a normal day in school for me). Now, off I go to watch Death Note! Or maybe Code Geass.

**Sherry.**


	8. Chapter Seven

Hey guys! I'm so sorry this update took so long. I had this week off from school and planned to update three chapters but I got ill so that plan failed miserably. I also still had to go to school for "holiday revision classes" since I have important exams in less than three months. PLUS, one of my friends keeps giving me anime to watch and you can never deny anime.

I have a feeling you guys will LOVE this chapter...well maybe. And its my longest chapter yet. Thank you all for the lovely reviews, favorites and follows, they mean so much to me! They also work as motivation juice!  
As always, the wonderful Angel proof read this to make it mistake-free as it is so lets all say a BIG thank you in a review?

**Disclaimer:** I have never and probably never own the Mortal Instruments series; it belongs to Cassandra Clare.

Here you go...

Chapter Seven.

**...**

"Hey, Alexander! Wait up!" Alec heard someone shout as he got out of the football team's changing room. It was a separate little building near the field so the team didn't have to go into school to change after their football matches. Alec had his school bag hanging on one shoulder and a bag with his football clothing hanging on the other. He turned around to the general direction the voice came from and was surprised to see Magnus running towards him; he thought the other teen would have left by now. He walked towards Magnus, a light smile making an appearance on his face.

"I spend almost three hours waiting for you and you don't even have the courtesy to call for me when you are done playing in mud?" Magnus asked in mock hurt. "I - I didn't know you were waiting for me, I would have... sorry," Alec managed to stutter, suddenly finding his old black trainers very intriguing. "It's quite alright, so where are you going now?" Magnus asked Alec as they made their way to the school gates. "To the bus stop... Home?" Alec asked instead of answered. "No you're not," Magnus stated in a matter of fact tone. "What? Wh-why?" Alec asked, confusion clear in his expression. He had to take the bus home today since his parents were out together, which didn't happen very often since they were both such workaholics. For a minute, Alec thought that Magnus meant to say he was going to drive him home again but that thought was proven wrong when Magnus just continued to follow him out of the school gates instead of the students' parking area. "Well, because I'm taking you out," Magnus declared, leaving no room for discussion. "What? No, I can't. My parents aren't home so I have to go look after my siblings. They are likely to kill each other if I'm not home in the next thirty minutes," Alec said, trying to look for any reason not to go but somewhere in his mind, he was telling his mouth to shut up since he didn't mind hanging out with Magnus. "So, I have to get home," he continued when he didn't get a response from Magnus. "No you don't, I didn't bring my motorcycle since my mum dropped me off so I guess we do have to take a bus," Magnus said, signalling to the bus stop ahead of them. "Bu-but I have to get home, it's already late," Alec said. "No it's not. Come on Alexander! Live a little," Magnus said, bring his arm up and shaking his hips to emphasis his point. Alec blushed and looked away, making Magnus chuckle at the other boy's shyness.

"Oh and before I forget, I found something," Magnus said as he opened his bag to get a book out. He opened to a certain page and said, "guess what I found!" _No no no_, Alec thought, embarrassed that Magnus may have found the picture he'd done of him. Magnus opened and book to a certain page and Alec looked down guiltily, as if he'd been caught doing something wrong. "Hey! Don't look like that, I think it's wonderful!" Magnus exclaimed, placing his free hand under Alec's chin to lift his head up. "No need to be embarrassed, I like it. And I love the fact that you did it," Magnus said, stepping closer to Alec, their faces only an inch apart now. The bus chose that exact moment to come, opening the doors for three giggling girls to get off. Two of the girls shared a knowing look after noticing how irritated Magnus looked that moment. Magnus swore under his breath and linked his hands with Alec's, pulling him into the bus. Magnus paid for their tickets and led Alec to the back of the bus. "Ca-can I have my book?" Alec asked, pointing at the book that Magnus was still holding on to. "Why of course, it is yours after all," Magnus said, handing Alec his book back. "So, when did you draw that? I think Mrs Atkinson will be very proud of it," Magnus said, trying to hide his amusement overAlec's flushed cheeks. "Last night, before I called you. Where are we going anyway?" Alec said, adding the question at the end to take attention away from him. "Oh you wait and see," Magnus said, a smug expression marring his face. This was the bus that could take Alec home after all, but the blue eyed wonder chose to go with him. "Oh and we need to arrange a date," Magnus said suddenly. "We-we need to what?" Alec said, raising his head to face Magnus for the first time since they got on the bus. "For the art project, I still need to finish that portrait of you," Magnus clarified, satisfied with the disappointed look on Alec's face. He now knew that Alec didn't want to arrange a date just to do art. "Oh yes that, I'm free tomorrow after school," Alec said. "Great! Now come on or we will miss our stop," Magnus said, grabbing Alec's elbow and pulling the younger teen behind him.

"Where exactly are we going?" Alec asked after five minutes of walking from the bus stop. "You'll see," Magnus said, not letting go of Alec's hands. "Magnus, no. No, no!" Alec exclaimed once he saw the long queue of teenage girls and boys outside a dark looking building with a sign reading: Pandemonium. "Oh come on Alexander, it will be fun!" Magnus said, turning around to face Alec since Alec wasn't following him anymore. "No it won't! I'm not into clubs, I don't drink and I can't leave my siblings at home just to come to a club!" Alec listed, trying to think of more reasons why he shouldn't go into that godforsaken club. He wondered how Magnus even found it since the other teen was new around the area. "Who says you have to drink, just come and have some fun. We can just dance if you want..." Magnus said, a pleading look starting to appear to his face. "Nope! I don't dance either." Alec said, shaking his head from left to right, right to left. "I have two left feet," Alec continued. "Well, those are the most beautiful two left feet I've ever seen," Magnus said, not giving up so easily. Alec looked into Magnus' pleading eyes and sighed with a look of defeat. Magnus beamed at his victory.

Magnus didn't even bother with joining the ever growing line, just bypassing them and with one look athim; the bouncer stepped to the side to grant them entry.

Alec was deafenedby the sudden rush of music as he entered the dark lighted room. There were spotlights of different colours which contrasted the dark painted walls of the club. Even though it was just past eight on a Tuesday, the club was full of warm bodies. There were people of Magnus' age around and Alec could recognise a couple of people from school. He was brought from his thoughts by a thug on his hands. He looked up and realised Magnus was trying to pull him along to the bar. He shook his head in an attempt to tell Magnus that he didn't want a drink. Magnus stepped closer and leaned into Alec's ear to speak over the music. "It's okay; you don't have to get anything. We will just stay for a couple of minutes, okay?" Magnus said, pulling Alec behind him when he was done speaking. Magnus sat on one of the high stools at the bar and Alec sat on the one next to him, his back facing the bar in order to look at the many people dancing to the loud techno music.

"What can I get for you, handsome?" Alec heard someone breathe down his neck. He turned around, his blue eyes meeting light brown ones of a barmaid with long flowing blond hair. Magnus chuckled at the horrified look Alec had when he looked down at the barmaid. She was leaning towards Alec on the wooden bar in an attempt to emphasise breasts, which were already nearly falling out of her tinny pink crop top. "No-nothing, thank you," Alec managed to say, looking anywhere now but the annoyed barmaid who wasn't getting the attention she wanted from Alec. "You sure cutie?" she said, confusion covering her face when she saw Magnus laughing. "Hey Alexander, come on, let's dance," Magnus said as a new song that was no different from the old one started playing. Magnus took Alec's hands in his and pulled him out of his chair to the dancing crowd, stopping only when he found an empty spot.

Magnus placed his free hand on Alec's hips and Alec did the same. "Magnus, I can't dance," Alec stuttered, the proximity of Magnus and the many other dancers affecting his speech. "It's okay, just follow my lead" Magnus said, stepping impossibly closer to Alec. Alec froze for a moment but soon started to copy Magnus' movement. He got used to moving in time with the music and Magnus and started to feel a little comfortable in Magnus' arms. He was surprised when Magnus let go if him to turn around, his back facing Alec. Magnus moved his hips in time with the music, grinding shamelessly against Alec and chucked at the gasp he gained from Alec.

That went on for two more songs and Alec was happy when it looked like there were no more songs. He groaned when another song start to play. He was glad when he noticed that it wasn't one of the techno songs that had been playing since he entered the club. Magnus turned back around to face Alec, his hands lacing around Alec's neck like it's always belonged there. Alec blushed at this and noticed that everyone around them was doing the same, all paring up and move in circles with the slow song. "What's everyone doing?" Alec said, feeling stupid at his own question. "Well, slow dancing of course." Magnus said with a chuckle. He realised that he'd been doing a lot of chuckling and smiling in the presence of his blue eyed beauty; something he had not been doing since what happened to his father. He sighed and placed his head on Alec's shoulder and smiled into it when Alec wrapped his hand around his waist to pull him closer. They danced like that for a while, holding on to each other; not once letting go. Magnus lifted his head a little and whispered directly into Alec's ear. "Having fun?" Alec was smiled when he realised that he was indeed having fun and answered with a little nod. Magnus lifted his head a little more and was immediately lost in Alec's blue pearly eyes; Alec looked right back. They looked into each other's eyes and Magnus moved his hands from around Alec's neck to caress his red rosy cheeks instead. In that moment, he decided to do what he'd been yearning to do since the first moment he set eyes on Alec. He placed his lips firmly on Alec's, and loosened his grip on Alec's neck in case the other boy wanted to pull away. He smiled into the kiss when Alec didn't pull away but instead kissed back with fervour. They finally pulled apart a little, their faces, which were covered with identical smiles, still only inches apart. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that, Alexander" Magnus said, his voice a little husky. He pulled Alec closer so their lips were interlocked yet again. Magnus gripped Alec's bottom lips in between his teeth, nipping at it, making Alec gasp in surprise and Magnus took chose that moment to invade Alec's mouth with his tongue. Alec sighed into the kiss and they forgot where they were; the other dancing couples only a blur to them now. They only pulled apart when the need for oxygen overpowered their need for each other. "You know you can call me Alec, right?" Alec asked shyly, his voice uneven and placed a soft kiss on Magnus' cheeks. "I know, I just choose not to," Magnus said, neither of them knew who moved first this time but their lips were locked together again, each one savouring the others taste. Alec was surprised at himself for not pulling away the first time since he wasn't one to show PDA but this was an exception. When they pulled apart this time, no words were needed, Alec simply rested his head on Magnus shoulder and continued dancing, happiness overflowing his emotions and electricity went through him when Magnus placed a kiss on his head and held on to him tighter.

The feeling of bliss escaped Alec when he heard a feminine voice shout or rather shriek his name. He removed himself from Magnus when he realised said feminine shriek belonged to his sister. His brotherly instincts came to life when he saw what his sister was wearing: a small leather skirt that only reached mid thigh and a small top and her usual leather jacket with high heeled boots. He was even more annoyed when he saw Jace behind her as he wondered why he would allow their sister to go out in that.

"Omg Alec, what are you doing here?" Izzy asked, surprise evident in her tone. "I should be asking you guys that! You left Max on his own?!" Alec asked when he realised that if they were all out, the youngest Lightwood was home alone. "We thought you would be home soon so we left him," Jace said while looking in the crowd as if looking for someone. "You guys are idiots! Why would you leave him even for even a second?" Alec snapped. He relaxed a little when he felt Magnus' hand resting on his shoulder, rubbing it soothingly. "Oh erm...Magnus, these are my siblings, Izzy and Jace. Guys, this is Magnus," Alec introduced when he realised how rude it was to just be ignoring Magnus. "Oh, so you are the famous Magnus dropping my brother off from school, huh? I saw you two getting quite comfortable, are you like a thing now?" Izzy asked, looking between Alec and Magnus, excitement marring her makeup clad face. "Mind your own business Izz, I'm going home to look after Max. You guys better be home soon. Jace, don't leave her side for a second," Alec said as he took Magnus' hands and took him out of the club, leaving behind two very shocked siblings.

"Well that was interesting," Magnus said when they were finally out of the club. "They are idiots! They left a ten year old home alone to go clubbing!" Alec said, irritation still clear in his voice. "Hey, calm down. I'm sure he will be fine." Magnus said and placed a kiss on Alec's cheek, making the other boy blush furiously. Magnus was amused that after all that snogging in the club, Alec still blushed from a little peck. "Erm...shouldn't you be getting home? It's getting late," Alec said shyly. "Precisely why I should be walking you home," Magnus said and he carelessly interlocked his fingers with Alec's like it was the most natural thing and Alec did nothing to object.

Magnus was amazed to see at the inside of Alec's house was much more impressive than the outside. He was following Alec in a corridor he guessed led to the living room. "Max, you home?" Alec shouted, poking his head into a room that was darkly lit. "Keep your voice down, he's sleeping." Alec said to Magnus. "You are the only one talking hun," Magnus whispered. The two teens walked into the room and Alec switched on the light. Magnus laughed a little when he caught sight of a little boy with curly black hair laying on one of the many couches. He had what looked like a manga book with the title "Death Note" and with glasses that were askew, nearly falling off the boy's face. He had on a black All Star converse with the laces undone. "What's so funny?" Alec asked his voice still low trying not to wake Max. "He's like a smaller nerdier version of you," Magnus said with a smile. "No he's not!" Alec exclaimed, though not totally truthful. "Okay, so maybe a little," Alec said, sitting by Max's leg to take off his shoes. He took off his younger brother's glasses and carried him, placing him carefully over his shoulder. "I'll take him to his room, be back in a sec," Alec said as he walked up some stairs. "Okay, I'll be waiting," Magnus said suggestively, making Alec blush and giggle.

"You comfortable there?" Alec asked when he came back, only to see Magnus laying on the couch Max was asleep in moments ago, his legs thrown over the couch with Max's manga in his hands. "Yup! You brother reads interesting things," Magnus said, wiggling the book in his hand. "Yeah, he's got a lot of manga in his room. You can blame Clary for that," Alec said, lifting the older teen's legs to make space for himself to sit. Magnus placed his legs on Alec's thighs and offered a quiet "I need to feel comfy" at Alec's questioning look.

"If you found a book that kills anyone whose name iswritten in it, what would you do with it?" Magnus asked out of the blue. "Erm...I don't know, probably burn it. A book like that shouldn't exist," Alec answered thoughtfully, wondering why Magnus was asking a question like that; he asked, "Why?" Magnus handed him the manga and said, "That's what the book your brother is reading is about. Some dude called Light finds a book like that and chooses to kill criminals with it," Magnus said, recalling what he read from the weird looking book while Alec took his brother to his room. "What? And Max is reading that?!" Alec asked, horrified that a ten year old is reading something so intense. "Yeah, it's quite interesting but the book is too weird. It's full of pictures, but no colour!" Magnus exclaimed, outraged by the lack of colour in the book. Alec just hit his head with a book he'd been holding since he came from upstairs. "Hey! My hair," Magnus shouted, using his hands as cover for his hair. "Do you know how long it takes to get it this perfect?" He asked and added, "What book is that anyway?" When he noticed that he was hit with a different book than the manga. "Oh I brought my sketch book. I thought I could do some sketches of you for my art project since you are here. If you don't mind..." Alec said, uncertainty creeping into his voice. "Well, of course I don't mind but I thought you were doing the project about your brother," Magnus said, not sure why he was questioning Alec using him as a subject. "Well...I - I did that sketch of you a-and I thought I could use that for the project," Alec stuttered, looking down at his sketch book. "Oh? Well go on ahead. Do you need me to pose?" Magnus asked. "Nope, just relax and be yourself," Alec answered.

They two boys stayed in the living room for hours and neither of them noticed how late it was getting. They had been talking while Alec didmany sketches of Magnus. Magnus was sat on the floor, his legs crossed over Indian style while Alec was sat on the couch, sketch book and pencils scattered around. He had two pencils tucked behind his ears, one in his mouth, one in his drawing hand and the rest on the couch with some even on the floor. Magnus had asked at one point why he needed so many pencils and he explained for thirty minutes how each and every single one was different; only stopping when Magnus kissed him senseless in order to shut him up, even though Magnus found that he didn't mind listening to a lecture about pencils so much, as long as he was hearing Alec's voice.

"How come you have to go to a hearing anyway? I thought the court already cleared you that it was self defence?" Alec asked when Magnus told him about his hearing on Saturday.  
"Well, I was. It's a long story really, I was cleared since there was no evidence that it was murder or manslaughter and the witnesses' made statements which matched up that it was self defence. So I didn't have to go to a formal court, I was just cleared but because of that, my grandparents got a lawyer and told the court that they have prove that I murdered my own father on my own will without being provoked so now, I have to have a formal hearing if I want to be completely cleared. My mum made us move here because she heard that there are some pretty good lawyers. I told her we don't have to go through all that trouble. I'm innocent so it shouldn't matter whether or not the lawyer is good, right?" Magnus asked his expression sour from the grim topic. He didn't like how easy it was for Alec to get his vulnerability side come out so easily. He doesn't show weakness much, but somehow, Alec got it out effortlessly. "Yeah, it shouldn't matter," Alec said, not liking how sad Magnus looked. "Anyway, it isn't so bad moving here after all, is it blue eyes?" Magnus said, getting up from the floor to sit next to Alec and gave him a soft sweet kiss on the lips.

As Magnus pulled back from the kiss his phone starting to ring, only then did he realise how late it was from his phone showing the time. He immediately picked up when the caller ID showed that it was his mum. "MAGNUS! ARE YOU OKAY? DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?!" Magnus heard his mother scream though the phone. "Wow mum calm down. I'm okay, just out at a friend's house." Magnus said, not taking his eyes away from Alec. "A friend's house?" Magnus' mum asked suspiciously. "Yeah, sorry. I didn't realise it was so late. I'll come home now," Magnus said, giving Alec a sad smile since neither of them wanted Magnus to go home. "Oh okay. Wait, tell me the address of this friend of yours I'll come get you, it's a little too late to be walking," Magnus' mum said. "No no, I can take the bus. It's okay really," Magnus said. "Just tell me the address Magnus!" She said, leaving no room for argument. "Fine, okay I'll text it to you," Magnus said and pressed the end button.

"My mum is coming to get me; I knew I should have taken my motorcycle to the meeting this morning!" Magnus said, checking the time on his phone again and started a text message to his mum only to realise he didn't actually know the address. "Erm Alec? What exactly is your address?" Magnus asked, giving his phone to Alec to type his address into the phone. "There, I sent it," Alec said, giving Magnus his phone back. It only took seconds for Magnus to get a reply saying:"I'll be there in 30 minutes." Alec started to pack his pencils since Magnus was going. He'd taken all the pencils from the floor and couch but started frantically looking for the two pencils to fill the two empty spaces in his pencil set. "What are you looking for?" Magnus asked after noticing Alec throwing things around. "I can't find two of my pencils," Alec said, frustration clear in his voice. Magnus laughed and Alec turned around to glare at the older boy. "What's so funny? Those two pencils are really important!" Alec said and Magnus stepped closer to him. "And might these two pencils be the ones you are talking about?" Magnus asked, taking out the two pencils placed behind Alec's ears.

Magnus chuckled at the sudden redness making an appearance on Alec's cheeks. "Oh I di-" whatever Alec was about to say was lost as Magnus placed his lips firmly on Alec's for a small kiss. "Mum is coming in less than thirty minutes, we have to make the best of that time," Magnus said with a smirk. Alec was grabbed and pulled into a deep, passionate kiss that he responded to just as passionately. He subconsciously closed his eyes as Magnus ran his long fingers through his hair and down the back of his neck; Alec lost himself completely to the kiss since they was no dancing crowd to worry himself with. They manoeuvred themselves across the living room until the back of Alec's legs touched the couch and Alec sat on it with Magnus sitting on top of him, not once breaking the kiss. Magnus had Alec's legs in between his thighs, hunching over Alec with his hand interlocked around Alec's neck to keep him in place and Alec had his hand placed on the small of Magnus' back. They were so engulfed with each other that they didn't hear the footsteps coming down the hall until they heard someone shout Alec's name.

Alec pulled slightly away from the kiss and Magnus sighed, not liking the interpretation at all. "Jace, come see what we have here!" Izzy shouted with amusement, not taking her eyes off her brother. Magnus got off Alec and pulled Alec up with him. "Erm, Magnus has to go home now," Alec said to Izzy and started making his way out of the living room, indicating Magnus to follow. They pushed past a confused looking Jace on their way out and quickly made their way to the gates. "Your mum is not here yet," Alec observed once they were outside. "Nope. Are you free on Saturday?" Magnus asked, suddenly looking self-conscious. "Erm...I have a football match in the morning, but I'm free after that," Alec said, adding the last part when he saw the disappointed look Magnus had. "Why?" Alec asked when Magnus didn't say anything. "Oh it's nothing, I was just wondering if you wanted to come to my hearing, but it's fine if you can't," Magnus said, looking anything but fine. "Oh I can come, if you want me to," Alec said, feeling honoured that Magnus invited him. "Really?" Magnus asked, looking hopeful. "Yeah, the match is in the morning and your hearing starts at one, right?" Alec said. "Right," Magnus replied and took Magnus' hand in his just as a little grey car pulled over. "Magnus, come on, it's late!" A woman said from the car. "Coming!" Magnus shouted towards the car and gave Alec a small kiss goodbye before whispering into his ears, "See you later blue eyes," and let go of his hand and got into the car. Alec waved goodbye to the retreating car, only leaving to go inside when the car was completely out of sight.

**...**

Like it? I spent all day yesterday on this so you better! (Jokes) Well, hopefully I will get the next chapter done in less time than this took. Review? (Let Angel know how appreciative we all are about him proof reading this!)

**Sherry. **


End file.
